Zagin
Zagin ( ) is the currency used by the Space Empire Zangyack. One Zagin is equal to 360 Japanese yen. Zagin comes in notes which, like notes on Earth, has the image of someone. The person on the notes is the Emperor, Ackdos Gill. Kiaido, the top bounty hunter in the universe, brought in a total of 150 people across his career, earning over 100 million Zagin before his death at the hands of the Gokaigers. The Zagin were presumably ended when the death of Ackdos and the destruction of the many forces summoned to Earth causes the Zangyack to slowly dissolve, and thus the bounties on the Gokaigers were rescinded. Bounties These are the bounties of Zangyack's enemies measured in Zagin. *The Red Pirates: Around 12,505,000. **AkaRed: At least 8,000,000 **Captain Marvelous: Either 1,000,000 or something less. **Basco ta Jolokia: 3,000,000. He earned this due to his powerful monster form, as he revealed to Marvelous, saying "did you really think I got a bounty of 3,000,000 for doing the cooking on the Gokai Galleon?" This bounty was presumably renounced by Zangyack after he joined forces with them and betrayed the Red Pirates, but was reinstated and blew up with an additional 7,000,000 after he betrayed Damaras *Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: 6,751,000, after their appearance on Earth. 12,505,000, after they continue to meddle in Zangyack's efforts on Earth. 12,605,000, after Gai joins and his bounty of 100,000 is added. 15,350,000, along with Marvelous' "Unlimted Reward" bounty, after the death of Warz Gill. By that time, as the bounty now states them to be killed on sight, the Gokaigers decide to finally take the fight to the Zangyack. **Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red): 1,000,000, before Don and Ahim joined the Gokaigers. 1,500,000 when the crew arrives on Earth. 3,000,000, after their appearance on Earth. 5,000,000, after they continue to meddle in Zangyack's efforts on Earth. After the death of Warz Gill, Captain Marvelous' bounty achieved the "Unlimited Reward" status, implying that anyone who takes on and completes the task can name any price that comes to mind. **Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue): 500,000 after escaping from Zangyack and prior to meeting Don . 1,000,000 before they reached Earth . 2,000,000, after the Gokaigers' actions on Earth . 4,000,000, after they continue to meddle in Zangyack's efforts on Earth . And 8,000,000, after the death of Warz Gill. **Luka Millfy (Gokai Yellow): Her bounty started at 100,000 . 300,000 after the Gokaigers' arrival on Earth. 750,000, and then increased to 1,500,000, after they continued meddling in Zangyack's efforts on Earth . 3,000,000, after the death of Warz Gill. **Don Dogoier (Gokai Green): Due to his perceived background, the Zangyack Empire see Doc as no true concern on his own and originally set his bounty at a measly 100. It is then multiplied by 10 to 1,000, after the Gokaigers' appearance on Earth. It is multiplied by 5 to 5,000, after they continue to meddle in Zangyack's efforts on Earth. Even though his bounty remains puny in comparison to his crewmates', he is the only member of the team actually concerned about their increasing value, as it will eventually bring more enemies coming after their heads. His fear is eventually realized when his role in the death of Warz Gill raised his bounty to 50,000. After he leads the Gokaigers in defeating Damaras, his bounty is raised to. 300,000, equalling Gai. **Ahim de Famille (Gokai Pink): Her bounty is initially set at 500,000. 1,000,000, after the Gokaigers' appearance on Earth. 2,000,000, after they continue to meddle in Zangyack's efforts on Earth. 4,000,000, after the death of Warz Gill. **Gai Ikari (Gokai Silver): Upon joining the Gokaigers, his bounty is initially established at 100,000, 300,000, after the death of Warz Gill. **Navi: 50, rescuing Marvelous from execution. *Basco & Sally: 10,000,050, after Basco betrays Damaras in his plot to destroy the Gokaigers. **Basco ta Jolokia: 10,000,000 **Sally: 50 *The Gokaigers, or Don and Joe at least (Luka, Ahim, and Gai were apprently dealt with by Kamen Rider Decade, and Captain Marvelous was the Emperor of Dai-Zangyack), were later wanted by during the "Super Hero Taisen" incident. identified them with their wanted posters, though they had no bounties this time. Appearances * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **''Ep. 5: Judgement Pirates'' **''Ep. 12: The Guaranteed Showy Samurai'' **''Ep. 15: A Privateer Appears'' **''Ep. 18: The Big Abare with the Dinosaur Robot Drill'' **''Ep. 28: Wings are Eternal'' **''Ep. 31: Crash!! Secret Operations'' **''Ep. 34: Dream Comes True'' **''Ep. 39: Why? We're High School Students'' **''Ep. 42: The Strongest Man in the Universe'' **''Ep. 44: A Lovely Christmas Eve'' Notes Unlike other things related to the Zangyack, Zagins are not adapted for Super Megaforce, which had it been would've been the Armada's currency. See also *Pongi, the succeeding universal currency used by the Space Shogunate Jark Matter *Dolyen, the preceeding universal currency used by Silver Imperial Army Zone Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Sentai Currencies Category:Space Empire Zangyack